Somehow a Perfect Picture
by always.me5
Summary: Tezukaxoc. What happens when a seemingly perfect girl meets Tezuka. Does love spark or is competition now filling the air. I suck at summaries... please enjoy. And constructive criticism is always appreciated. :


So this is my first story. sorry if it really sucks, but hey I wanted to try this. Please I always love constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter1.

"Ugh… you evil alarm clock can't you just leave me alone and let me sleep for once?" I yelled at my alarm clock while throwing it against the wall.

'I am usually a morning person, but I had to make sure that I had the deal, for the dinner tonight, written out so that I could win over some more clients for the company. Man everyone always thinks it is my father behind the success of the company, but really I practically run the company and keep it going, I am the brains of every deal and everything that is supposedly approved by father has to go through me after it goes through my father. Anyways back to last night I also had to run six miles and practice jujitsu and violin plus I had to finish my painting for the art competition in two day. Man my life is so stressful sometimes.'

Right now it was 4am I had to run seven miles to get to Seigaku to get my brother's and my uniform and class schedule plus it gave me a good excuse to go out for a good run at four in the morning. (Me: Yea I know running freak much) So I changed into some really short running shorts, a sports bra, a neon green tank top, and my old soccer team jacket, which was black and white with the my team name in neon green letters on the back and my captain title and name on the front in the same color, then went to tell my driver that I would call him to come and pick me up. After that I set off on my nice seven mile run.

Forward 5:30am a hour and a half later.

'Ah… that was the best run I have had in a while.' I thought to myself as I walked on to the campus.

Eiji's POV

"I don't think I can run another lap or drink another cup of Inui Juice… what is in that thing anyways?" Momo said in a tired manner and slumping forward.

"Eh…? Look there is a girl on campus… I wonder what she is doing here this early?" I yelled out energetically.

"Where?" Fuji asked curiously so I pointed to the girl.

"Maybe we should go talk to her… she looks kind of lost." Oishi said wordily

"Yea. Lets go." I yelled and ran off to greet the girl

"Hello." We all greeted as we approached the girl.

"Ummm… Hello?" she said in a quiet tone.

"Hi there I am Eiji whats your name and why are you here on campus so early?" I said as I glomped her.

"Oh? My name is Yumi Hatari and I came to pick up my brothers and my uniform." She seriously. "and if you don't mind Eiji-san would you be so kind as to let me go I can't breath correctly."

I immediately let go and blushed from embarrassment as the tennis team laughed lightly in the background. "Sorry…"

"Umm… excuse me Hatari-sempai, but is there any chance that your father is Hikaru Hatari and you are the model Yumi Hatari?" Ochibi asked curiously as the rest of the team and I stood there confused.

"Uh… yea… but how did you know that I thought I was only well known in America."

"Oh you are it is just that I just moved here not to long ago… I use to live in New York, but my mom and cousin are huge fans of yours."

"Is that so." She said in a serious tone again.

"What is everyone doing 25 LAPS NOW EVERYONE!" We all froze as soon as we heard Tezuka's voice then took off running. "And you… 25 laps as well for disrupting my practice."

The funny thing is when ever Tezuka says that to someone who is not on the tennis team, they usually argue that they are not on the tennis team and that Tezuka isn't allowed to make them do laps. But with Yumi she just took off running, no questions asked and then lapped us seven times before we were done.

Tezuka's POV

'Huh? She didn't even argue that I am not allowed to give her laps. She also lapped the tennis team seven or eight times.'

"I deeply apologize for disrupting your tennis practice." The girl said in a soft voice with a small apologetic bow.

"Ah." I said simply. She looked up at me and then asked "Would you please direct me to the office I'm lost?"

"Fuji!... Would you please show her to the office."

"Sure."

After that was said they walked off on the way to the schools office.

"So Ochibi tell me about Hatari-san… is she really a model back in America?" I heard Momo ask curiously

"Yea… not only that she is also an excellent soccer player… She practically runs her fathers company and she is a qualified genies, she graduated college when she was eight years of age. It is also said that she doesn't like to talk to much and prefers quiet places and reading if she has spare time. She plays the piano, violin, practices jujitsu, plays tennis, plays soccer, and is a great artist."

The entire tennis team including me just stood there shocked (though while the rest of the teams jaws hit the floor I was just extremely shocked, and you could see it on my face that I was).

"How do you know so much about her?" Inui asked while writing things down in his notebook.

"My mom and cousin are huge and I mean huge fans of hers… I mean if they could they would probably build a shrine for her in the back yard." Ryoma said simply.

Forward still tezuk's POV

The regulars and I were walking around about to go to class when we all saw a familiar figure walking in the halls with a boy that looked maybe about the same age as her. So all of regulars decided that they wanted to hear what they were talking about so of course I got dragged into their plan.

"You did… I asked Kimi if you left on a run this morning and then I asked Steve if he knew where you went and he said that you told him that you were going to school to pick up our schedule and uniforms and that you would call him to come and pick you up when you were finished so that means you ran all seven miles to the school… dad is going to be so mad at you." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"You mean she ran seven miles to school and then twenty laps and lapped us and didn't even break a sweat during the laps that Tezuka made her run?" Eiji asked

I was surprised as well, I mean even after seven miles I would be TIRED and I have excellent stamina.

"Ah." came her soft reply.

"Yea… well be careful sis, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"Hai… guys I know you're hiding."

"Yumi… what are you talking about… are you okay?" her brother asked worriedly as she just turned around and pointed to us and her brother sweat dropped. "Oh… Guys what are you doing? Do you know my older sister or something?"

"Yep… huh Hatari-san?"

"Ah."

"You don't like to talk much do you Hatari-san?"

"Ah."

"Do you ever say anything besides 'Ah'?"

"Yes." I said and everyone laughed.

"We should get going class is going to start in a few minutes" I said with all seriousness

"Ah… where is class 3-1?" She question after a minute.

"Eh? How did you get in to that class that is the highest class in the school!" Eiji yelled.

"I don't know I just got my class list about two hours ago." She answered.

"Yea right Yumi, just tell them." Her brother spoke again.

"Tell us what?" the regulars all asked except for me and Echizen.

"That she already has a college degree in mphflnd mndd wawmld." He tried to to finish but Yumi covered his mouth and muffled the rest of what he was going.

"Yumi you have a college degree… in what?" They all asked again.

"Medicine and law." She answered, then her voice went slightly dark. "It is honestly not that big of a deal, so please do not breath a word of this to any one."

"We swear…"

"So can some one please direct me to class 3-1"

"Yea… that is my class." I said 'I can't believe it.'

"Thank you." She said and then we set off to class.

Yumi's POV

"Here is our class… I will inform the sensei that you are here… just wait here a moment please." Tezuka-san said as he opened the door and went to talk to the sensei.

"Hello there, you must be the new student." Said a girl that was very pretty and looked to be about a third year like me.

"Hai."

"Well you look nice enough, but let me warn you stay away from my Tezuka-sama or I will make your life here a living hell."

"Rest assured I won't get involved with any guys while I am here… I need to be focused on my school work and taking over my fathers company." I stated matter-o-factually.

"Your father's company?"

"Ahh… the Hatari Group… I will be taking over the company as soon as I enter my second year of high school."

"Ohhh… wait you're the HATARI that everyone has been talking about recently… there is a rumor that your use to be a model and a professional soccer player in America, but I didn't know that the Hatari that they were talking about was going to be a new student here and in the top class in the entire school, for that matter."

"Hai."

"Anyways… Bye!" She said then walked off to her class.

"Well that was interesting."

"Hatari-san will you please come into the class and introduce your self."

"Yes." I said and then walked into the class full of stares from the guys and glares from the girls.

"Hello, my name is Yumi Hatari. I am 14 years old and I like soccer, tennis, and the quiet."

"Okay Hatari-san will you please take a seat next to Tezuka-san… everyone move down one seat… you as well Tezuka… as you know this class as well as every class in the school is organized by grades, Hatari-san here is now the top student in the school."

By this time everyone was murmuring.

"You mean she beat TEZUKA-SAMA! No way!" screamed almost every one of the girls which I guess were his fans… 'In fact I think the only girl that didn't scream was me?...'

"Wow… she must be extremely smart if she can beat Tezuka-san" everyone in the class was now whispering and staring at me and I hated it… I hated to be the center of attention.

"Um… may I take my seat now…?" I whispered quietly to the sensei.

"Sure."

I nodded in thanks and then walked over to my seat next to Tezuka.

Forward After school

'Great… Why am I stuck here again… Oh wait it is because of my stupid little brother.'

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey can we go by the tennis courts, I sort of want to see if I can try out for the tennis team, even though I am a little late." Ren asked me as we headed to the front gate.

"Sure why not… as long as I don't get murdered by fan girls on the way there." I muttered the last part almost silently under my breath, but of course Ren still caught it.

"What happened?"

"I am now the top student in the school and Tezuka-san's fangirls want to kill me I know it from all the death glares and warnings I received today… it was not fun… or pretty for that matter." I shuddered at the memory of the day I had just experienced at my new school, that I now officially hate.

"Oh… well lets go" Ren said as he dragged me off to the tennis courts.

*END FLASHACK*

"Hey look it is Yumi!" Eiji yelled as he latched on to me in a death hug.

"Um… Can't… Breath…!" I said, but it came out strangled and you could not tell what I was saying, but luckily Oishi caught on.

"Um… Eiji I don't think she can breath…" Oishi said with high concern in his voice as he saw me start to turn a purple like color.

Eiji immediately let go and started to apologize a countless number of times… until Tezuka came and had us ALL run 25 laps… including me and my brother, although my brother resisted at first, he soon realized that if he wanted any hope at joining the team late then he should comply and not complain.

"Ugh I am so tired…" all the guys were breathless and complaining while I just stood there with a blank stare on my face and in a perfect state.

"Wow she is like the female version of Tezuka-Buchou." Momo-kun, I think his name was, commented.

"I wonder if she can stand my Inui juice?" Inui said as he scribbled in his notebook.

"What is Inui juice?" I asked curiously, but I didn't show it on my face.

All of the sudden there was a pitcher of some weird looking substance in front of my face, as all the regulars except Fuji paled.

"May I try some… I'm curious?" I asked as all the regulars told me not to.

"Of course… I am curious to see if you can stand it." Inui said handing me a glass.

I took the glass, with slight hesitance,, but then sipped it and assessed the flavor of the odd liquid

"Interesting… it is odd… why would you add to very different flavors into this if you know it is going to make even worse I mean the wasabi and apple juice is enough to give it the flavor of it, but why exactly did you add sugar if it is not going to help… if anything it would probably make the person that drinks this to faint unless they are use to the oddly mixed flavors… and why carrots." I muttered to myself pondering over this Inui juice as everyone on the tennis courts just stared at me strangely.

Tezuka's POV

"Did she seriously just drink that… I mean she does not even seemed to be fazed by it?" Momo looked surprised at the girl that stood in front of us.

"Oh that is because she has eaten Katherine's cooking all these years." Ren stated simply.

"Who is Katherine?" Everyone questioned except maybe Echizen and me.

"Oh she is Yumi's best friend back in the US… she is literally the worst cook on this planet, and the sad thing is when ever she cooked something she would force it down Yumi's throat. So mow I guess after so many years of putting up with that she has become immune to the exotic flavors and combinations."

"Iei Date." Inui said as he scribbled more things in his notebook.

During the whole conversation I just sat there and watched as I saw that I had now obtained the thing I had been looking for. Competition and Motivation to do better in all things.

"Ah… Yumi would you play a match against me please?" I asked.

"When your arm is better yes." She answered me without even looking at me.

I stood there shocked. 'How had she noticed that my arm was injured'.

"How?" I asked simply

"Tezuka-san let me tell you this now… I pay attention to the little things… they are always the most important weather people agree with this or not is up to them, but to me everything is important even the smallest of details. Like how you never write with your left hand in class even though you are clearly left handed or how you never pick up a tennis ball with your left hand and you always set down you racket when you pick up a tennis ball or how you wince when you put your tennis bag on your left shoulder… realize there is hardly a time when I let something slip passed me… the only time I really do is if it has to do with emotions, I am not so good with emotions." She explained herself in a calm serious manner that had the entire tennis team shocked, but it effected me the most. I mean no one had ever caught him like that and to be that perceptive it was amazing.

"Echizen tell your father I will be stopping by… he has a long overdue match he owes me."

"Huh? How do you know my father."

"Lets just say we met awhile ago… and he owes me a tennis match."

After that Yumi and Ren started to walk away. Everyone on the tennis courts were silent until we all heard a familiar voice.

"My that girl has matured so much since I last saw her… I guess her mother's passing has made her grow up… being like a mother to here little brother since she was four." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she came up behind us.

"What do you mean?" Ejij questioned.

"Yumi and her mother were in a terrible car crash when she was four years old… Yumi survived the crash because her mom protected her, but her mother died instantly at the scene. She has taken car of her brother and father since the moment her mother died and asked her to take care of them." She answered.

I was shocked. I had no idea… I mean she seemed like a perfect girl… the girl that everyone wanted to be and the one who always set the bar and the example for all. Yet she had lost so much and had kept everything hidden so well. Plus she was mature and wiser beyond her years it was amazing to meet someone like her… I had finally found some one besides my grandfather that I could hold an extremely high respect for and that alone said a lot about this girl. I think I might actually like her, and be able to become friends with her.

Next Day Yumi's POV

"Hey guys." I said as I walked on to campus early in the morning… I on another one of my daily extreme runs.

All of a sudden a limo pulled up and my brother walked out.

"Yumi… could not leave on runs so early… I mean I know you didn't go to bed until after two this morning because when I woke up to get some water you were still up. Plus could you take a car, it is like seven miles from the house to the school." He scolded and then looked me over and got extremely mad. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Short black running shorts and a neon blue sports bra." I stated simply as if it was no big deal.

"God dammit! Yumi I wish you pay attention to things sometimes… like how guys look at you when you are in regular clothes and just imagine what it is like while you are wearing THAT!" he scolded some more.

"I'm sorry Ren I guess I never really thought about it… and honestly I don't see why guys would look at me so it is kind of hard to think of that I guess." I stated with boredom laced in my sentence.

"You are hopeless… watch this." He said as he ran off to bring some guys I didn't really know over to introduce me.

"Yumi these are my friends, Connor, he is from the States like us, and this is Kei." He introduced and I noticed that they certainly were staring at me. "Connor, Kei this is my sister Yumi."

"Hello." I said sort of nervously because they were both very handsome and I wasn't really use to socializing with anyone really. After we said hello, I walked off to go talk to the girl that is captain of the soccer team, tryouts had not taken place yet so that means that the captain of this year had yet to be decided.

Ren's POV

"Ren why didn't you tell us that your sister was that hot…?" Connor questioned.

"Because she is my sister and I refuse to say that to any guy about her… and she is way out of your league… there is someone I want to set her up with because they would be absolutely prefect together… and his friends seem to agree." I said evilly. 'This was going to be fun.'

Yumi's POV

"Of course you can try out for the team. The only thing I am not sure of is if they will let you participate in tournaments because of you playing professionally." Said the captain of the soccer team… well at least she was captain until tryouts.

"Well I don't see why they won't I mean it is not like I am playing professionally anymore, and I don't see how anyone would know that I play professionally unless I am known over here to?"

"Well… you sort of are for soccer." The girl exclaimed with a guilty expression.

"Well that certainly changes things." I commented

"Yeah… you should probably tryout for the tennis team and then just come and help or guest coach the soccer team. I mean would that be okay… the girls tennis team hasn't had their knock out tournaments yet so you can always talk to Ryuzaki-sensei about it." She suggested and I actual liked the suggestion.

"Well that sounds excellent… but I will make sure I stop by every once and a while to put your soccer team through some conditioning." I said with a small smile.

The girl laughed and then nodded and I walked off to the girls tennis courts, but while I was heading there I noticed that the boys tennis team was heading out with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hey guys wait up!" I yelled. It was the loudest I had been since I had gotten to the school. "Hey can I go with you guys?"

"Sure I don't have any problem with it." Ryuzaki-sensei

"Long time no see old hag." I said with a smirk.

"Maybe you haven't completely grown up. How is your dad?" she muttered the first part but I still caught it.

On the way to the public tennis courts we all caught up talked about the most random things. I stayed quiet most of the time and talked only when it was needed, but the intire thing was quiet amusing to watch.

"Well, well if it isn't the Seigaku regulars." Said a boy that looked some what fimaliar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, if it isn't the weird Atobe." Said Momo.

"ATOBE! As in Atobe KEIGO?" I question.

"What's it to you? And who th-… YUMI?" he broke out.

"Wait you two know each other." The entire tennis team asked surprised.

"Yep!" I said happily

"She was the first person to ever beat me in a tennis match." He said with a smirk. "Have any of you played a game of tennis against this girl?"

"Nope and frankly now I don't want to!" the regulars all joked.

"You guys are right you don't." Echizen said as he walked lazily from the back of the group.

"Why do you say that ochibi?" Eiji asked curiously.

"I was talking to my father about what she had said that he had a long overdue tennis match. Well she beat my father like it was nothing when she was six years old. That is why he is always been training me so hard."

"Eh? Are you serious." Almost everyone on the courts screamed except Inui, Tezuka, and Fuii.

"She never has to try in sports or school it is amazing… there is only one time that I have ever seen her take a match seriously and even then it was a breeze to her." My brother started to mutter and ramble.

"Hey guys what do say to me trying out for the girls tennis team?" I asked curiously about what the guys would say.

"Eh! What about soccer I thought you were going to try out for the girls soccer team?" All the regulars questioned curiously as well.

"Well they said that they would love to have me on the team, but they had worries about me having been a professional soccer player. So the captain suggested that I join the girls tennis team and that I come and help out the soccer team every once in a while. I thought it was a good idea, but I thought that I would get more opinions before I talked to the girls tennis team captain, because I know that they have not had their tryouts or anything yet… so what do you guys think?"

"I think it is great idea, I know you will end up as captain so… that means you will spending a lot of your time with Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei… but I don't think you will mind that to much they aren't that bad." Ren said with a small smirk, making me think that he was up to something that I wouldn't like or approve of at all.

Tezuka's POV

'Well this should be interesting.' I thought to myself as I stared at Yumi from the corner of my eye.

"I think that is great… it means you will be spending a lot of your time with us as well!" Eiji said as he glomped Yumi in a death hug, were it looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Eiji… she can't breath." I said sternly but with a hint of concern for Yumi.

"Ah. Sorry Yumi!" He yelled and everyone but me was laughing at Eiji's embarrassed and guilty face.

"It's okay." Yumi said quietly as usual. I mentally made a note to make Eiji run 20 laps tomorrow.

"So Atobe long time no see, how have you been?" Yumi asked with a small smile on her face.

"Training hard and so forth. I heard about you becoming a professional soccer player in the States. Oi! Guys my team and Rikkaidai is here as well." Atobe said as we all headed over to the tennis courts.

"Well if it isn't the Seigaku. And who might this be?" asked Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the Rikkaidai regulars. Who had his usual smile on his face and his eyes closed like Fuji. But, his smile dropped and his eyes opened as soon as Momo said Yumi's name. "So you are the infamous Yumi Hatari… how would you like to play a tennis match against one of my regulars? I am curious as to if you are really as good as everyone say."

"Sounds good… I haven't had a real tennis match in awhile." she said quietly as usual.

He smiled and then turned and called "Marui I want you to play a match against Hatari-san here please."

"Hai Buchou. Hiya I am Bunta Marui, but you can call me Bunta-kun." He said with his usual hyper-like personality that never fails to reminded me of Eiji.

"Hello… I'm Hatari Yumi, but you can call me Hatari-chan or whatever you wish." She answered with a straight and somewhat uncomfortable face.

So the two went onto the court and Bunta was first to serve.

Yumi's POV

So Bunta-kun was the first to serve, which I didn't mind so much because to gave me time to analyze his style of play and his movements. Data tennis was not my real style of play, but it didn't stop me from use data to help boost my style of play. Which was pretty much a little of everything though, my main focus in tennis play was heightening and dulling senses.

"You better be careful, I am Rikkaidai's tenshi." Said the red headed regular.

"Well thank you for warning me, but I think you are the one that will need to watch out." I said casually, but with all seriousness in my voice.

After ten minutes it was 0-5 Hatari. So it was in my favor, all I needed was one more point, and it was my serve. I still had yet to use any special moves, but I seriously felt like giving one away. I hit the ball at a weird angle and with a weird spin and hit it directly towards his blind spot. After that I just stopped moving and set down my racket. If he hit that hit back I would seriously call him the smartest tenshi, prodigy person I had ever met.

The ball was completely invisible and it suddenly appeared on the ground right in front of his racket. Everyone on the courts was shocked out of their minds.

"What was that?" Bunta-kun asked panting and sweating harshly.

"Come and sit down and I will explain it to everyone." I said will picking up my racket and walking over to thee rest of the teams sitting on the benches right out side of the courts. As soon as Bunta-kun sat down I proceeded to tell everyone what that move was.

"That was a Blind ball… it has and odd angle and spin on it so that it is hit towards your opponents blind spot, but it disappears only to reappear on the ground right in front of you opponents racket. I have not met a single person who has ever been able to figuring out the secret to stopping that ball, but as soon as some does figure it out they also figure out my style of play." I said in a solid tone, but it wasn't quiet a normal person's speaking voice. They just didn't have to strain to hear what I was saying.

"You mean your style of playing isn't a little of everything and depending on the person you are playing?" asked Bunta-kun.

"Nope and I like how people don't know what my style of play is, but if someone figures it out then it can't be helped… Anyone up for a party at my house tomorrow night? I feel like having a small get together for my friends. You are ALL invited by the way." I said emphasizing the ALL to the other school tennis team regulars.

"You hardly even know us though and you said 'your friends'… how are we your friends if we just met it makes no sense at all." Said a guy with silver hair and a smirk on his face that I didn't like.

"I never said you had to come so if you don't want to then oh-well it is not like I am going t die. I was just offering you an invite." I answered coolly, and everyone started laughing at the embarassed face of the silver haired guy.

* * *

Sorry I know it is really super long. Hey it is better than it being really super short though.


End file.
